


Shared Feelings

by chreemy_froot



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Rarepair, and they cook, becasuse hehe, but this is for shadow, cant believe its a rarepair, god i love renskall, i have no idea what i did, idk how to tag, renskall - Freeform, smh, they just, they like, they watch movies, uhh, void iskall, void ren, voidskall, voidskall au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chreemy_froot/pseuds/chreemy_froot
Summary: Voidskall and Den start to have some movie nights after boredom gets the best of them in the castle.Turns out, that Voidhounds share feelings subconsciously.And it turns out that the lovely little dummy we call Den is a dummy in love.
Relationships: Rendog/Iskall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Shared Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_azzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_azzy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Voidskall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076561) by [Shadow_azzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_azzy/pseuds/Shadow_azzy). 



> this is for my friend shadow's voidskall au! i have been granted voidskall renskall rights so i present to you this: void!ren and void!iskall and fluff written in discord originally
> 
> written at like 2 am so like,,, yeah my writing wont be as good as my other things lol

Voidskall was sitting in his room, reading a book written in galactic. Of course, he wasn't the most fluent in reading it, and much less fluent in speaking it, but it was a learning experience. 

He sat at his desk, wood black and the rug purple, matching with the color scheme of the castle. He quite liked it the purple and black, but sometimes it was a bit much, so he sometimes changed his room colors to orange and gold, like the blankets on his bed or his clothes.   
At the door stood Void Ren, or Den. He had been assigned as his guard. Or more of protecting him.

There wasn't anything to protect him from though, as he was the leader of the Void hermits and the Voidhounds were the only thing above him. He tapped his pen against the book rather fidgety as Voidskall leaned back with a sigh, finished with the chapter he was on. Maybe this was enough reading for the day. He closed the book as he slid a red bookmark inside, placing it in his drawer. He then sat there, taking some notes on a paper. He had begun to take an interest in writing short stories, it helped relieve stress sometimes.

Shuffling was heard from the door as Den shifted his feet.

"You know you don't have to guard me, right?"

"I- Yeah I know."

"So why are you?" 

"I just... Just in case something happened. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt." 

"But there are no threats and no danger in my way, I don't see a reason too. Go get some rest for yourself, you also have a life." Voidskall glanced at Den, who nodded as he was about to oppose. "Oh no- Don't say anything about the Voidhounds. The Voidhounds did *not* send you to me at this time."

Den sighed. "No... They didn't. I'm just bored, I needed someone to be with, so you were my best bet." He sat on Voidskall's bed, looking at Voidskall. Suddenly, he felt a bit weird in his gut.

"Hm. Alrighty then." Void continued to write, resting his head on his cheek. Some thoughts popped into his brain, but he didn't pay much mind to them as his pen scribbled across the paper. 

Den was still sitting on his bed, laying down and looking at the ceiling. He looked as if he was contemplating something. 

"You know, there isn't much to do here alone." He said, playing with the sheets. 

"Mhm?"

"I've noticed you have a bit of talent in redstone... Sooo maybe we could build a TV or something-"

"A TV? Seriously?"

"What! I'm bored! And there's nothing to do so what more than watch shows and movies?"

Void spun around in his chair, looking at Den. Den shrugged. Void looked around, at his writing, then at Den before sighing.

"Alright, come one. We're gonna make one" He got up, and Den followed him. 

\-- 

They spent the rest of the day making a TV together, attempting to link redstone wires and circuits together with older parts that were already assembled. There was much trial and error involved, mostly error.

But at around 2 am, they finished it with a crack of Voidhound magic from both Den and Voidskall. They brought it back to Void's room in front of his bed, which wasn't as hard as they had thought.

Now they were sitting in bed together, laying on their stomachs and staring at the screen, smiling and cracking jokes with each other, hugging and casually playing around. 

Later in the night, or early morning, they had fallen asleep together on Void's bed, heads at the foot of the bed.

\--

Void awoke in the evening, the purple torches in the room flickering. He looked around, confused before he had realized that Den was laying next to him, still asleep. His mind had been groggy at the time, but he had realized just how close they were to each other that night. He instantly backed away, sitting on the pillows and resting his head on the wall, breathing.

A minute later, Den had awoken, taking time to get up and actually look at his surroundings. But when he realized that he was sleeping on Void's bed, he jumped out of bed and placed himself near the door, back into guard mode.

They spent a week pretending like that night hadn't happened. But then Den asked if they could do another movie night. It took some time, but he managed to get Void to finally let him. So they spent another night doing the same thing.

Every time that Void was close to Den- Close as in hug-distance close, he felt weird. Like his brain had a thought that wasn't his, or some feelings that wouldn't pop away. His gut felt like it was flipping on rare occasions as well.

But when another movie night came, those feelings grew strong.

"Hey Void?"

"Hm?" 

"Can we do another movie night?"

"Sure." 

So they did. And it was fine, just like any other, and this time, Den made cookies for himself and pizza rolls for Void. 

A while into the movie, Den spoke up.

"Can I be a bit closer to you?"

"Anything wrong?"

"Yeah. Something's been nagging at me like I've been pressured by the Voidhounds recently. And it makes me feel terrible. So could I like... Cuddle you?" 

Void nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I think you can cuddle me. I'll be here for you." He pats Den's back. Den smiled and inched closer to Void and wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on his chest. 

He felt his face heat up with a slight blush, but Voidskall ignored it and watched the movie.   
They fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, a soft smile resting on both of their faces. 

\--

Voidskall woke up once again feeling iffy. Last night... It felt strange. Like away from Den; He was fine, even in the room he was fine. But the second the two were next to each other it was as if he was a whole new person. He couldn't control his actions sometimes, like his hand brushing delicately against Den's hand. It made him blush intensely sometimes too. 

But that was normal with friends, right?  
  
  


So he didn't think much of it. At least, he'd tried to. Because when he woke Den up, the first thought he had was telling him how pretty Den was and how much he wanted to kiss him.

And that was not on the list of things Void wanted to think about.

They spent their day making food and writing and talking about work, settling for no movie night this time, but instead, they shared Void's bed.

"You want some more snacks? I think I have some more." Den said.

"Yeah, sure I guess." He watched Den shift off of the bed and walk over to the desk, where a couple of plates of food had been. 

"I don't think we have any more chips... Are oatmeal raisin cookies alright?" He held one up. Void nodded. 

He walked back to bed with a few of the cookies, handing some to Void, who happily bit into it. He watched him, a soft smile laying on his face. Den could feel a blush creep up his face, but he ignored it and stared. 

"Mm. This is so good- Dude I love your oatmeal raisin cookies, they're the absolute *best*. And I'm not one for sweet things, but dammn this is nice and sweet!" 

"I'm glad you like them." He chuckled. "What other sweet things might you not usually like but you'd like to see from me?"

Void gave it a bit of thought before answering. "Caramel apples are horrible. I want to see you try to make them good." He grinned. 

"You want me to try to make... Candy apples. But good- Huh. That will take a bit of time." 

"I want to see you fail" 

"Hey!" Den playfully knocked his shoulder. The other man laughed. "Now I want to see you try to give me something I don't usually like good!"

Void scoffed. "How dare you! I don't even know what you don't like since you like practically everything!"

"Hegh." He shook his head and ruffled Voidskall's hair. "Alrighty mister! I'd like some pasta from you then!"

"Dang! Pulling out the pasta *again* huh?" He grinned.

\-- 

They cooked their food together in the kitchen, challenging eachother to make more ridiculous things. Eventually, they finished their food and started singing songs to each other, usually really dumb and all, but some of them hit each other well enough that they sang together.

  
That's when Den brought out his guitar. And when he started singing for real. And god was his voice so enchanting and adorable-   
He needed to focus on the song, however.   
  
"...- But what can I do for you..." Den held Void's chin as he sang, lifting it up and fondly gazed into his eyes, voice soft and tender. "..If I have a crush on you.."  
  
"I- Hold up." Void pulled back to question if he'd heard those words correctly. An intense blush instantly appeared on Den's face. "Den did you-?"  
  
"No! No I was joking! Yeah, I was joking! I meant something else! I don't- Agh- Shit! I was joking! Sorry!" He shoved his guitar away and panicked, darting out of the room with his guitar in its case and strapped to his back. Void looked around, still confused.  
  
 _Did he like... Does he have a crush on me?_ He thought, walking into the hallway with the boxes of food in his hands. He sighed, taking a moment to consider things.  
  
 _He just accidentally confessed his love for me... How am I supposed to feel about that? I mean; Den's a handsome guy, wonderful voice, personality, his soft hands... He does make me happy when he enters the room. But there's no way I have a crush on him! Like, everyone thinks this way about their friends, right?_  
  
 _But I don't get like this when the other Void hermits walk in.. But still!  
  
  
_ He ran in the direction he saw Den run off too in hopes of finding him. Once he found Den, they could have a discussion about what just happened and then they can sort things out.  
  
He ran past his room but quickly halted to check inside just in case. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't there! He's hiding from Void!  
  
Next stop: Den's room. He hasn't been there many times, but it was nearby. Void picked up the pace again, turning corners, avoiding enderman, and reaching the hall of the other void-hermits' rooms. 

There on the right was Den's room, door opened just a crack. Void walked over, peeking through it, and there Den was; In bed and pressed against the headboard, curled up against himself.   
  
"Den?" He whispered, reaching a hand out as he opened the door. Den flinched back, looking up and pressing himself against the wall even further.  
  
"What! What do you want?!" He barked.   
  
"Are you alright? Why did you-"  
  
"I said it's nothing! I don't need you're damn company!"   
  
Void sighed. It was that time of the month again where Den started to get angry and violent. It wasn't a werewolf thing, but a trace of the Voidhound in him showing itself. There wasn't much to do when he was like this, since he was emotional and his mood swings were all over the place during the 3 day period.   
  
"Den. We _need_ to talk. And we're going to talk about it in my room. _Come on."_ The other man stared at Void before reluctantly standing up, following the other back to his room, where Void sat at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Listen. We're close, super close, and I'm not mad at you, and I know it's that time of the month again. So lets just... Try to calm you down a bit? Okay? Watch a movie perhaps?" Den nodded. "Alright. Let's watch a movie, see how you feel afterward. Right?"  
  
"Sure.." Den crawled into the bed, allowing room for Voidskall after he had dimmed the lights and turned on the TV.   
  
  
\--   
  
It was almost the end of the movie.  
  
God they were so tired... It was maybe around early? Late night, felt like 2 am. Void was quite awake, but the other? Ehh, not so much. He was basically on the brink of passing out, nodding himself to sleep only to awake again with a start, trying to focus his blurry vision on the movie that had been playing. On another note, they had gotten close again and were cuddling with their heads on each other's shoulders.  
  
"Hey Void?"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I think I'm gonna shleep now.. The TV, could you.." He felt Voidskall reading his mind as he usually did, so he let the request trail off from there  
  
"Turn it off?"  
  
Den nodded. Voidskall did as asked, hopping back in bed and snuggling back to his spot.   
  
"Also another thing.."  
  
"Go on.."  
  
"I think I'm feeling much better, but maybe a kiss to lighten the mood?" Den shyly asked, a blush creeping up on both of their faces. Void hesitated for a quick second before smiling.   
  
"I mean.." Void chuckled without finishing a sentence as he pulled the other into a loving and tender kiss, it was soft and slow and perfect. They could stay like this forever, the warmth, the feel, the everything, but the effects of staying up so late took over them, and they soon laid back down, Void petting Den's hair, smiling as he gazed into his eyes, admiring all the details on his face. "You know... I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."  
  
The other man smiled as well, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. "I think so too.." He snuggled up closer to him as he whispered; "I love you Voidskall."  
  
"I love you too...." The redstoner whispered as Den drifted to sleep, held in his arms.  
  
"...I love you Den." He repeated, pressing his lips against his forehead, planting a light and soft kiss on Den before sleep finally took over him.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> here u go shadow  
> :)  
> fluff isnt my best thing to write but it was nice :D


End file.
